La Terraza
by TuRKa
Summary: "Se quedó callado mirándome, en ningún momento lo miré, así es más fácil, no quería saber lo que pensaba."


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo inventé la historia por no poder dormir.

* * *

><p>La Terraza<p>

Esta historia no tiene final feliz porque, si hubiera sido feliz no tendría final ¿Verdad? El comienzo no es la gran cosa tampoco pero lo importante es que aprendí algo, las ilusiones son imaginaciones que nuestros cerebros crean para lastimarnos de la peor forma posible ¿O solo será que es una manera de hacernos ver la realidad y duele porque la caída es dura?

Todo empezó cuando Charlie se fue de viaje, claro, empezó la razón, mejor comienzo desde el inicio y para no aburrirlos resumiré todo.

El año pasado comencé la Universidad, era ingresante de la carrera Literatura Inglesa. El primer año siempre es aterrador, no sabes con quién te encontrarás ni con qué tipo de gente, estaba llegando cuando veo a una vieja conocida, Jessica, no éramos las mejores amigas pero me alegró verla, ella estaba igual de aterrada que yo.

Encontramos el salón donde había muchos chicos, tanto jóvenes como adultos, todos los ingresantes de la facultad estaban metidos en un aula donde cabían trecientos bancos y, créanme, éramos más personas.

Los profesores de cada carrera dieron un discurso alentador, recuerdo que el de mi carrera trató de romper la tensión con sus chistes y no lo consiguió, a mí me parecieron divertidos pero ¿Qué es uno en trecientos? De un simple puñal sólo era la inútil espina*

Nos dijeron a cuales aulas debía ir cada carrera, con Jessica fuimos las primeras en salir por haber sido las primeras en entrar.

El primer día de "cursos de ambientación" no fue tan malo, debíamos transcurrir durante un mes.

A lo largo del tiempo empecé a reconocer a mis futuros compañeros. Jessica y yo hicimos un trato de no faltar pero ella lo rompió dos días justo fueron donde más solitaria me sentí.

En esos días hubo manifestaciones y Jessica me mandó un mensaje "no podré ir" ¡No sabía que hacer! Así que no hice nada, como eran los últimos días de cursillos el encargado decidió responder preguntas. Mientras hacía círculos en mi cuaderno con una lapicera me reía, suelo reír sola, en eso siento que alguien me mira, levanto la mirada por reflejo y era un chico que luego se volvería mi amigo, así que no le doy importancia y continúo en lo mío, cinco minutos después vuelvo a reír y siento otra mirada, un chico lindo me veía aunque en ese momento el efecto de la risa no desapareció pero dejé de observarlo, cinco minutos después ocurrió lo mismo con un compañero de primaria, al parecer reír solo es síntoma de loco.

Cuando empezaron las clases estaba aterrorizada, al pasar los días me fui acostumbrando, empecé a hablar con muchas personas, algunos me caían bien, personas siguieron en la carrera y otros dejaron.

Me gustó un chico, nos enviábamos indirectas pero no ocurrió nada, lo superé y no sé en qué momento me empezó a gustar su amigo.

Estaba con dos amigas riendo en una plaza, sentadas en el pasto cuando él llega, se acostó al lado mío y empezamos a jugar, ocurrió algo en ese momento, fue como si quisiéramos que no haya nadie más con nosotros, sólo los dos.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos pero evitaba saber lo que sentía para que el olvido sea más fácil ¿Es lógico? Antes de saber lo que ocurriría sabía que debía terminarlo.

A veces salíamos y nos acercábamos de manera comprometedora pero jamás ocurrió nada. Un día me dijo "Deberíamos dejar que el destino nos una, en vez de decir cuando encontrarnos nos encontraremos cuando menos lo pensemos ¿te parece bien?". Acepté.

Una noche sentí que debía salir porque sí pero no sabía dónde ir y dejé que mis pies me guíen, iba escuchando música cuando me senté en un banco en la plaza del centro, él vivía cerca de ahí, cuando la canción acabó miré hacia el frente, él caminaba con paso apurado así que corrí hacia su encuentro para asustarlo pero no lo conseguí, no esperaba que él viera mi sombra. Estuvimos hablando durante tres horas y me acompañó a mi casa, le preparé un café y le convidé tarta, ya era la una de la madrugada de una noche fría, estuvimos hablando hasta que recordamos que al día siguiente teníamos clases, él se fue y no lo volví a ver hasta la noche que terminó mal.

Todo empezó cuando Charlie se fue de viaje, dejándome la casa y a mí solas, no era problema quedarme una semana sin su compañía, ya había pasado antes.

Salí esa tarde a recorrer las calles del pequeño pueblo de Forks, estaba cansada de estar encerrada en casa y las vacaciones ya habían empezado así que no era problema salir a caminar. Llegué a la plaza antes mencionada y me senté en el mismo banco ¿El destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada? Lo vi caminar como aquella noche e hice lo mismo que esa vez, lo sé, mi imaginación no es grande. Hablamos, reímos, jugamos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y nos besamos. Fue un beso tierno que se volvió violento, devorador, fue el fruto de las cosas que nos guardamos durante meses. Fuimos a mi casa y todo se descontroló. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en mi cama, él empujó con fuerza y me guardé un grito, en ese momento Charlie llamó a mi celular preguntándome si estaba bien y qué hacía. Charlie siempre tan oportuno. Cuando colgué él me miró "No deberíamos hacer esto" lo miré con sorpresa "Lo lamento, no fue una buena idea" salió de mí, me levanté en silencio, me vestí, agarré mi celular y fui a la terraza. Estaba atardeciendo, era un día caluroso en el nuboso Forks, cerré los ojos y sonreí recordando un momento que ocurrió hacía unos meses, los abrí y tenía el momento de hace unos segundos detrás de mis parpados, me acosté en el suelo y puse música.

Él subió las escaleras siguiendo la canción que sonaba en ese momento, se acostó al lado mío y no dijo una palabra, en ese momento me di cuenta que ya era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado.

-Recuerdo que venía aquí arriba a ver las estrellas cuando estaba triste- me miró con ojos curiosos pero no me interrumpió- hace unos años me deprimí de tal manera que deseaba la muerte todos los días- hice una pausa por si tenía preguntas, no hizo ninguna- es curioso que le tenga miedo a la muerte y la desee ¿no lo crees?- me reí aunque no era de felicidad. Siguió callado-. Siempre que estaba triste o quería estar sola subía aquí a mirar el cielo, escuchaba música y olvidaba todo lo que ocurría afuera, era mi escape, por decirlo de otra forma- en ningún momento lo miré, así es más fácil, no quería saber lo que pensaba-. Hace unos meses invité a una persona aquí arriba, jamás lo había hecho, este lugar es sólo para recuerdos donde la tristeza abunda, la soledad se siente bien y el escape de la realidad es posible. Esta persona llegó, me vio parada ahí, al lado de donde estas, y me abrazó, vimos el atardecer juntos y me dijo "Gracias por esto", me susurró cosas lindas al oído mientras que yo lo abrazaba con fuerza esperando que nunca se vaya. Escuché el latido de su corazón, fuerte y continuo. El tiempo paró, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los autos estaban en medio de la calle sin moverse, todos los sonidos se desvanecieron, sólo estábamos él y yo. Charlie gritó que debía bañarme y poco a poco el tiempo volvió a transcurrir. Es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de esta terraza y lo comparto contigo para que veas que cosas son las que realmente me afectan. El hecho de que lo que pasó hoy haya sido un impulso animal no quiere decir que esté mal, esas cosas sanan, son los buenos recuerdos los que en realidad duelen.

Se quedó callado mirándome, en ningún momento lo miré, así es más fácil, no quería saber lo que pensaba. Se levantó y se fue. No me di cuenta hasta que amaneció.

Me levanté y fui a desayunar, tenía los brazos fríos y las mejillas húmedas, no sé en qué momento lloré. En la mesa del desayunador me dejó una nota:

Lamento no haber sido un recuerdo hermoso como para tener derecho a tu dolor, tal vez deberíamos no volver a vernos. A ti te dolerán los recuerdos que te sacaron sonrisas pero a mí me dolerá no tener un espacio en tu corazón. Lamento lo que ocurrió. No volveré a estar en tu camino. Espero que seas feliz.

Con amor…

Arrugué la nota y la tiré, ya no quería saber nada.

Volvimos a clases y lo vi, ahora tiene una novia con la cual ser feliz, me alegro por ellos pero el recuerdo me sigue doliendo, ahora no puedo ir a la terraza para escapar de mi realidad porque me sigue hasta allí, tal vez deba buscar otra solución.

* * *

><p>Esto se me ocurrió en producto de un insomnio, espero que les guste.<p> 


End file.
